


Someday

by NancyandNed



Series: Today Until Forever [14]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nancy Drew Files, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Promises, Vacation, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandNed/pseuds/NancyandNed
Summary: There's something about a church...
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Series: Today Until Forever [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This scene somewhat follows the events of Files 14: This Side of Evil, although with certain modifications to suit the different timescale.
> 
> There's a scene in the book where they are enjoying a chaise ride in Montreal and pass the Notre Dame where Nancy imagines her wedding day with Ned. He's just about to say something back but *of course* they are interrupted when their carriage almost overturns.
> 
> This story refers to that scene but I've edited out all major spoilers in case you haven't read the book :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Nancy Drew Files and I do not make any money from my work. I'm just borrowing the characters for a story.

"Honestly guys, just go have fun. I'll be fine I swear!" George shouted for the tenth time as she propelled them towards the door of the apartment they had been sharing.

"Jeez, woman! Let me just grab my camera, okay?" Nancy heard Ned shout back as he tried to maneuver around George.

Nancy laughed. George was force to be reckoned with when she was determined. And right now she was determined to get the two of them out of the house.

Ned managed to get hold of his camera before George shut the door in their face.

"Bye!" She shouted, the door not muffling her gleeful chortle.

They chuckled all the way down the lift at how they had been kicked out of their own apartment.

"So George is going out with that guy she met at the club. Louis I think?" Ned finally said, when they were in the lobby.

"Why do you think so?" Nancy gasped.

"I don't just think so, my dear. I know." He smirked.

"How?"

"You see. I've known George exactly as long as I have known you. And there's only one person who's worse than Bess when she has a crush."

"George." Nancy laughed.

"Uhhuh. Especially when she tries so hard to hide her feelings."

Nancy understood. It wasn't like George to fall for a guy she wouldn't ever be seeing once they returned back to the States the next day.

"But how are you so sure?"

"Very discrete detective work, my love." Ned replied, putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked out into the streets of Montreal.

Nancy gave him a friendly jab in the ribs.

"Out with it, Nickerson."

"Okay. Okay!" He held up his hands in surrender. "Louis called earlier this morning while you were asleep. It was funny watching George try to translate the French that fast." He laughed, looking at his watch. "I think he's coming to pick her up in about an hour."

Nancy smiled. She'd thought the reason George had been so keen on getting them out was because she hated to be babysat. But if it was because she was a little shy about her sudden infatuation, Nancy was happy to play along. After the events of yesterday, it was necessary.

Plus a little time alone with Ned..

"I'm just glad you know. I've never seen George so scared. It had me really worried." Ned said, reflecting her own thoughts.

"Me too." Nancy said, linking her fingers with his. "But now that it's just the two of us, what do you want to do?"

"I read somewhere that Mount Royal Park is good for bird photography this time of the year. I was hoping to get some shots." He said, gesturing at his camera. "But before that..."

"We gotta eat because I can hear your stomach growling from a mile away."

"Aah Nancy Drew, always so observant." Ned grinned. "This is why I love you."

They walked down to an Italian restaurant at the corner of the street and had a light meal of spaghetti and then took a cab to the famous park.

As Ned took some shots, Nancy received a message from George.

_Louis wanted to hang out. Be back in a few hours._

When she told Ned, a sly smile crossed his face.

"You know, I'm hoping she has a good time. Good enough that I won't feel guilty about asking her to take the couch tonight." He winked, pulling her closer.

"And you'll take the floor so that I can have the whole bed to myself? What a gentleman!" Nancy teased, feigning innocence.

"Hey!"

She giggled and took of running when he started tickling her. Catching up to her, he swung her around until Nancy felt giddy with happiness.

An hour or so later, they hired a boat and paddled to the middle of the lake. Far away from the shore, Ned pulled her against his chest, the boat bobbing over the gentle water. Neither of them spoke, just enjoying the soft breeze and the feel of their arms around each other.

It was at times like this when Nancy realised how much she missed him when he was away. And how more often than not, she only realised it when it was too late.

It was pathetic how easy it was for her to forget the thousand promises, to go back on her words and take him for granted. Too busy chasing thrills , she had forgotten what it felt like to be home. How good it felt to be with him.

He had almost always been extremely understanding but she understood why sometimes the frustration got to him. This was what he wanted for them and he put in effort for it. Only for her to cancel dates and go chasing after some criminal. Again and again, a vicious cycle.

He had never asked her to give up her passion or to change, but she wanted to. Wanted to be there for him just like he had been there for her.

And she tried. Sometimes one step forward and two steps back but she tried. And one day, she was going to be ready to settle down.

Later as they walked through the green shady trails, Ned gently pushed her against a tree and kissed her, long and hard, his solid warm body pressed tight against her. As they clung together for several minutes, Nancy felt her knees weaken until his strong grasp was the only thing holding her up.

"To be continued tonight." He whispered against her ear as he traced a thumb across her lower lip. His husky voice sent a warm tingle all the way down to her toes.

"Fancy a chaise ride again?" Ned asked her much later as they walked around the Notre Dame square.

"I think once was enough." Nancy laughed.

He took her hand and they looked up at the old Gothic church, marvelling at the architecture.

All at once, Nancy remembered what she had been thinking the last time when they had been here, two days ago.

She had wanted to get married. To Ned.

It wasn't that she had never fantasized about her wedding. She had, many times gone through her parent's wedding albums, imagined what she would look like in the yards of white silk, what the decorations would be like, what George and Bess would wear.

So far it had only been about her, the exterior of it all. Just something that may or may not happen in the future.

But it was only recently that she had started to see beyond just a wedding, to a marriage. Two people sharing the rest of their lives together.

The person waiting at the altar. And it was going to be Ned. It was always going to be Ned.

"There's something about a church that.." She didn't think before she started to speak.

"Makes you want to get married." Ned finished for her.

She was so shocked it took her a whole minute to really comprehend what he had meant. She had been expecting him to be surprised, maybe even a little freaked out. But in the end he had been the one to surprise her.

"How did you read my mind?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I didn't. But this was what I had been thinking and I wanted you to know. Now just seemed like a good time."

"How long have you been thinking so?"

"A while. I always knew someday I wanted to get married. But Nan? I want to get married to _you_. Not now of course. Maybe in a few years. If you want to, that is." He searched her eyes for a reply.

Nancy took a deep breath and forced herself to say her next words.

"Even if I get licensed, take up what I do as a career and I'm never home?"

In a strange way, she was glad when he took a moment to answer. This wasn't a proposal but it seemed like a promise. A promise for their future. And the last thing she wanted was for them to build it on false hope.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Even then." He said softly. "Although I'd hope that you would be more willing to consider my services as a personal body guard slash assistant"

Grinning, he counted off his fingers. "Available 24/7 anywhere and everywhere. Outside chasing crooks, in the kitchen when you can't reach the top shelf, while shopping, in the the shower if you need someone to wash your hair, in bed if you fee.."

Nancy shut him up with a kiss.

"I'd like to get married too, Ned. _To you_. In a few years. Maybe after we're both done with college. Also, you're impossible." She whispered.

He chuckled against her ear.

"Nancy Drew, is that a deal?"

"It is."

"So what's in going to be like? Old church, or fancy castle or.."

"Or at the beach or maybe in a boat.."

"Or maybe we could just elope.."

"Bess would be so mad." Nancy laughed imagining her friend's reaction on being deprived of the chance to be a bridesmaid.

"Bess would be so mad." He agreed. "She might just kill us both if we do that."

They both giggled at the thought.

He offered her his hand and she took it.

"So we have a few years. We will figure it out." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"We will." She smiled up at him as they walked back to their apartment.


End file.
